Nickelodeon chope
All shows (except for FOP chalk zone MLAATR and Denny phantom) all air with there chope kids dub (made by vizion entertainment) The 4 shows that have new dubs are all made by smile entertainment which dubs chope adult and formerly TV4 cartoons Current programming (Nicktoons) Spongebob (may 8th 2005) The fairly oddparents (February 19th 2008) The loud house (may 2nd 2016) Welcome to the Wayne (July 24th 2017) Rise of the TMNT (July 25th 2018) The casagrandes (October 14th 2019) (Live action) (Sitcoms) All that (may 8th 2005-january 28th 2009 June 15th 2019) Henry danger (July 26th 2014) Hunter street (march 11th 2017) (Game shows) Double dare (June 25th 2018) Are you smarter then a 5th grader (June 10th 2019) (Unscripted) The substitute (April 1st 2019) Americas most musical family (November 1st 2019) (Preschool) Bubble guppies (January 24th 2011) Paw patrol (august 12th 2013) Blaze and the monster machines (October 13th 2014) Abby hatcher (December 31st 2018) (Acquired shows) (Animated) Winx club (may 8th 2005) RBUK (January 27th 2019) Lego city adventures (June 22nd 2019) (Live action) Power rangers (2011) (Preschool) Max & ruby (may 8th 2005) Thomas and friends (may 8th 2005) Peppa pig (may 4th 2007) Corn & peg (march 4th 2019) Ryan's mystery play date (April 2nd 2019) 44 cats (may 25th 2019) Ricky zoom (September 2nd 2019) Former programming (Nicktoons) Note PGBC has never aired on nick instead it aired on Disney XD chope Doug (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) Rugrats (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) The ren and stimpy show (may 8th 2005-september 30th 2019) Rockos modern life (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) Aaahh real monsters (October 31st 2005-october 31st 2007) Hey Arnold (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) The angry beavers (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) Catdog (June 7th 2005-may 25th 2018) The wild thornberries (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) Rocket power (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) As told by ginger (November 14th 2006-may 25th 2018) Invader zim (June 15th 2006-december 25th 2016) Chalk zone (February 19th 2008-october 31st 2013) The adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius (may 8th 2005-march 30th 2018) All grown up (February 14th 2006-may 25th 2018) My life as a teenage robot (February 19th 2008-may 25th 2016) Danny phantom (February 19th 2008-december 25th 2016) Avatar the last airbender (may 8th 2005-november 25th 2018) Catscrach (november 7th 2007-january 8th 2009) The X,s (December 9th 2006-january 8th 2009) El tigre the adventures of Manny Rivera (may 8th 2007-january 8th 2009) Tak and the power of juju (September 1st 2007-august 31st 2012) Back at the barnyard (September 30th 2007-september 30th 2017) The mighty B! (April 26th 2008-february 14th 2016) The penguins of Madagascar (April 1st 2009-november 25th 2018) Fanboy and chum chum (November 2nd 2009-december 25th 2016) Planet sheen (October 2nd 2010-may 3rd 2015) Tuff puppy (October 2nd 2010-august 13th 2016) Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness (September 19th 2011-may 25th 2018) The legends of Korra (April 14th 2012-november 25th 2018) Robot and monster (august 4th 2012-may 3rd 2015) TMNT (2012) (September 29th 2012-september 30th 2019) Monster's VS aliens (march 23rd 2013-december 25th 2016) Sanjay and Craig (may 25th 2013-september 30th 2019) Breadwinners (February 17th 2014-september 30th 2019) Harvey beaks (march 28th 2015-september 30th 2019) Bunsen is a beast (January 16th 2017-december 31st 2018) The adventures of kid danger (January 15th 2018-september 30th 2019) (Preschool) (Animated) Little bear (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) Little bill (April 1st 2007-february 16th 2014) Dora the explorer (may 8th 2005-september 30th 2019) Oswald (may 8th 2005-october 31st 2013) The backyardigans (may 8th 2005-may 25th 2018) Go Diego go (September 15th 2006-september 30th 2019) Wonder pets (march 1st 2006-may 25th 2018) Ni hao kai-lan (December 1st 2008-february 16th 2014) Team umizoomi (January 25th 2010-september 30th 2019) Wallykazam (February 17th 2014-september 30th 2017) Dora and friends into the city (august 18th 2014-september 30th 2019) Shimmer and shine (august 24th 2015-september 30th 2019) Rusty rivets (November 8th 2016-september 30th 2019) Nella the princess knight (February 6th 2017-september 30th 2019) Sunny day (august 14th 2017-september 30th 2019) Top wing (November 6th 2017-september 30th 2019) Butterbeans cafe (November 12th 2018-september 30th 2019) (Live action) Allergias window (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) Blues clues (may 8th 2005-september 30th 2019) Blues room (may 8th 2005-january 8th 2009) Eureekas castle (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) The fresh beat band (may 31st 2010-september 30th 2019) Gullah Gullah island (may 8th 2005-january 1st 2012) Jacks big music show (September 12th 2005-march 8th 2013) Mutt & stuff (July 15th 2015-september 30th 2019) Oobi (may 8th 2005-march 11th 2013) (Live action) (All shows are subbed) (Sitcoms) Note bucket & skinner and Fred the show and marvin marvin and 100 things to do before high school aired on Disney XD chope Note #2 every witch way wits academh and Talia in the kitchen all Aired on chope TV The adventures of Pete and Pete (may 17th 2005-february 28th 2006) Hey dude (July 29th 2008-may 9th 2017) Clarissa explains it all (may 8th 2005-september 5th 2011) Salute your shorts (may-august 2010) The secret world of Alex mack (October 2nd 2007-june 6th 2012 august 1st 2017-september 30th 2019) My brother and me (December 24th 2013-june 23rd 2014) Kenan and kel (may 8th 2005-november 6th 2014) Cousin skeeter (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) 100 deeds for Eddie mcdowd (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) The brothers Garcia (may 8th 2005-may 23rd 2008) Romeo! (May 8th 2005-december 26th 2008) Drake and Josh (may 8th 2005-september 30th 2019) Ned's declassified school survival guide (may 8th 2005-2016) Unfabulous (may 8th 2005-april 2nd 2012 December 3rd 2012-2015) Zoey 101 (may 8th 2005-january 21st 2019) Mr meaty (September 15th 2006-may 23rd 2009) Just Jordan (January 7th 2007-october 16th 2016) The naked brothers band (February 3rd 2007-april 20th 2012) icarly (September 8th 2007-september 30th 2019) True Jackson VP (November 8th 2008-may 1st 2019) Big time rush (November 28th 2009-november 25th 2018) Victorious (march 27th 2010-september 30th 2019) How to rock (February 4th 2012-august 13th 2013) Sam and cat (June 8th 2013-september 30th 2019) The haunted Hathaway's (July 13th 2013-may 4th 2015) The thundermans (October 14th 2013-september 30th 2019) Nicky Ricky dicky and dawn (September 13th 2014-september 30th 2019) Game shakers (September 12th 2015-september 30th 2019) School of rock (march 12th 2016-january 21st 2019) Knight squad (February 19th 2018-september 30th 2019) Cousins for life (November 24th 2018-september 30th 2019) (Acquired) (Animated) Jacob Two-Two (may 8th 2005-september 15th 2006) Martian mystery (July 4th 2005-september 15th 2006) 6teen (December 18th 2005-june 21st 2010) Jane and the dragon (September 15th 2006-january 8th 2009) Being ian (September 15th 2006-october 24th 2009) Captain flamingo (September 15th 2006-january 1st 2012) Kappa Mikey (September 15th 2006-february 14th 2016) Ruby gloom (January 2007-september 30th 2019) Will and Dewitt (September 22nd 2007-january 8th 2009) Wayside (September 22nd 2007-march 27th 2010) George of the jungle (may 23rd 2008-december 31st 2014) (moved to Boomerang) Iggy Arbuckle (may 23rd 2008-december 25th 2016) Spider riders (may 23rd 2008-october 24th 2009) Oggy and the cockroaches (July 29th 2008-september 30th 2019) Best ed (October 24th 2009-march 27th 2010) Jimmy two shoe (October 24th 2009-march 27th 2010) (moved to Disney XD) Oscars oasis (2011-mid 2010s) Logo/screenbug history Category:TV Channels Category:Television channels Category:Chope Category:Nickelodeon chope programming Category:Maomao666